Cheerleaders
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sasuke adalah salah satu atlit basket di Konoha Senior High School. Di tahun ke duanya ia merasa baru melihat gadis itu. Gadis bermata emerlad yang mampu menghipnotisnya dengan senyumnya yang menyebar kesegala arah/SasuSaku/OneShoot/DLDR


_Sasuke adalah salah satu atlit basket di Konoha Senior High School. Di tahun ke duanya ia merasa baru melihat gadis itu. Gadis bermata emerlad yang mampu menghipnotisnya dengan senyumnya yang senyebar kesegala arah dalam satu kali pandangan._

* * *

" _CHEERLEADERS"_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry_

 _._

 _Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha with Sakura Uchiha_

 _._

 _AU, OOC, Typo, GAJE, ABAL, PLOT RUSH, OneShoot, Romance, general, etc._

 _._

 _If You don't like don't ever try to read ^^_

 _._

 _Enjoy Okay' ^^_

* * *

"Sasuke, ini kita terima pertandingan persahabatan dari Kirigakure High School." Ucap Neji─ pemuda yang menjadi sahabat Sasuke.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu diam memperhatikan jadwal yang diberikan sahabatnya. Ia pikir untuk apa pertandingan persahabatan?

Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu.

"Lebih baik kita bertanding sungguh-sungguh" sahutnya dengan seringai. "Aku yakin kita akan selalu menang"

"Oii... Sikap sombong mu itu tak pernah berubah ehh, Sasuke"

Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Neji yang menggerutu akibat sikapnya yang memang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai. Menuju kantin dan memesan makan siangnya.

Setiap mata kaum hawa memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja. Dan ia tahu itu. Hal itu sangat biasa baginya.

Awalnya Sasuke memang merasa terganggu, tapi─ Ya biar saja lah. Lagi pula mereka tidak benar-benar mengganggunya dalam artian parah. Hanya tak nyaman (sedikit itupun).

Dengan tenang ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku dan menyantap makanannya. Ia sungguh lapar dan mulai tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan-tatapan memuja itu.

.

.

.

Neji berdecak kesal melihat sahabatnya yang berjalan santai ke arahnya. Padahal Neji sudah sejak tadi menghubunginya untuk latihan bersama saat itu juga. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak 'seenaknya kan?'

"Sasuke, kau ini tak punya Indra pendengaran apa? Aku sudah menghubungi mu dan mengatakan cepat-cepat datang ke lapangan ..Ehh malah telat!" Neji memulai acara menggrutu nya.

"Gomen.. gomen" katanya santai. Kelewat santai.

"Hahh~ sudahlah, hari ini kita latihan ditemani cheerleaders sekolah kita" ucap Neji sedikit menyeringai "Kita akan semakin semangat dengan melihat gadis-gadis cantik itu"

"Cih ...," Sasuke mendecih mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa malas.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino merengut melihat salah satu anggota Cheerleadersnya cedera. Ia sudah janji pada ketua tim basket- Hyuuga Neji bahwa anggota tim Cheerleaders nya siap menyemangati mereka dalam latihan sebelum pertandingan persahabatan dengan Kirigakure High School.

Tapi jika salah satu anggota kebanggaannya ini cedera, bagaimana bisa ia membentuk formasi yang indah.

Untuk hari ini mungkin bisa, tapi bagaimana untuk pertandingan persahabatan satu Minggu lagi?

Ia harus mencari pengganti yang cocok untuk menggantikan orang cedera ini. Yang pasti gadis yang cantik, memikat dan yang paling penting ia harus ceria.

Otaknya terus berpikir dan berpikir.

"Ayo Yamanaka, kau adalah keturunan Yamanaka yang memiliki otak sedikit lumayan pintar" ucapnya percaya diri sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ia tetap tak bisa berpikir. Di dalam pikirannya tak ada satupun yang masuk kriteria. Jika harus mengadakan uji tes maka akan membutuhkan waktu lagi. Sungguh tidak efisien.

"Ino" Karin salah satu anggota Cheerleaders menghampirinya, "Bagaimana ini?"

"Hemm..bgaimana ya?" Gadis berhelaian blonde itu terlihat berpikir "Sebaiknya kalian pemanasan saja dulu ya"

Karin mengangguk dan segera menyampaikan pesan dari ketua Cheerleaders untuk segera melakukan pemanasan.

─Kriet...

"PIG" seru seseorang dengan suara beningnya. Ino tahu itu. Ia hapal betul suara bening ini.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabat kecilnya yang berjalan dengan langkah-langkah sedikit loncat-loncat.

Gadis merah muda yang selalu ceria dan sangat kekanakan itu─ ada disini?

"Sakura forhead" Ino berlari menerjang sahabatnya dan mereka berpelukan di sana.

Ino sempat menitikkan air matanya ketika melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang hampir tiga tahun tak pernah ia temui.

Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya yang pindah ke Kota Amegakure karena alasan klasik, seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa orang tuanya dipindah tugaskan di luar kota. Kini gadis ini kembali, berada dihadapannya.

"Kapan kau kembali? Dan─ Ya Tuhan apa kau akan menetap di sini?"

Gadis dengan nama bunga kebanggan Jepang itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Sungguh sesuatu hal yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau semakin menggemaskan forhead...Terutama pipimu itu" Ino menjembel-jembel pipi sahabatnya itu. Sakura dan Ino terlibat adu mulut ini dan itu.

Mengenai berbagai pertanyaan yang menghinggapi kepala mereka dan tertawa bersama untuk suatu alasan yang tak jelas. Ya, begitulah dunia para gadis.

"Ino" panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatian kedua gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda ini. Karin dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk menghampiri mereka.

"Kami sudah pemanasan, jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Upss... Sorry.. sorry" ucap Ino kaku "sahabatku baru saja datang dan menjadi murid baru di sini tak mungkin kan aku mengabaikannya"

"Ya.., ya.., ya" jawab Karin sekenanya. "Jadi?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu kembali berpikir. Dan otaknya kini berjalan mulus. Seolah mendapatkan ilham, kedua mata Ino berbinar-binar cerah dan membalikkan badannya yang awal menghadap Karin kini menatap sahabat masa kecilnya yang kini tersenyum hingga kedua mata gadis itu menyipit.

"Sakura, kau harus membantuku... Kau ikut Cheerleaders kan di Amegakure High School?"

"Ya?" Jawaban bernada tanya itu membuat senyum Ino dan Karin melebar.

"Tolong bantu kami" ucap Ino dan Karin bersamaan.

.

.

.

Tim basket KSHS saat ini sedang melakukan pemanasan. Seragam basket mereka yang berwarna merah yang bergambar Api itu melambangkan semangat mereka. Semangat api.

Meskipun hanya pertandingan persahabatan, mereka akan tetap serius dan ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk sekolah mereka. Apalagi pertandingannya diadakan di sekolah mereka.

Akan sangat memalukan apabila tuan rumah sendiri kalah kan?

"Neji... Un, di mana anggota Cheerleaders yang kau bilang akan menyemangati kita bahkan saat latihan ini... Un?" Tanya Deidara salah satu anggota tim basket KSHS.

"Sabar... Aku sudah menghubungi Ino, tapi entahlah..., Tak ada respon" jawab Neji kalem.

"Wahh, apa-apaan jika latihan tak ada cewek-cewek cantik... Sama aja kaya biasanya" di ujung lain Hidan nyeletuk dengan wajah korban PHP.

Yak, mereka sepertinya berharap banyak para gadis Cheerleaders itu untuk menyemangati mereka.

Sedang Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menurutnya teman-teman satu timnya ini benar-benar bodoh. Hanya masalah seperti ini saja membuat mereka merasa diberi harapan palsu.

Kan yang terpenting hasil pertandingan nya, bukan adanya tim para gadis yang di mata Sasuke selalu menyebalkan. Kenapa? Karena menurutnya gadis-gadis itu terlalu centil dan ia tak suka.

Pokoknya tak suka!

Tak lama kemudian suara langkah dan celotehan para gadis mulai terdengar. Dapat tim basket KSHS putra itu lihat tim Cheerleaders itu datang menuju arah mereka dengan seragam berwarna 'pink' yang membuat mereka semakin terlihat manis.

Para pemuda itu langsung menunjukkan semangat mereka. Wajah mereka bersemu merah melihat para gadis itu. Begitupula sebaliknya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia sangat malas. Sangat.

Neji menghampiri Ino dan meminta bantuannya, karena anggotanya ini benar-benar kekanakan. Ino mengangguk mantap mengiyakan.

Para pemuda telah siap berlatih, begitupula tim Cheerleaders.

Ketika yang lain sibuk Sakura datang terakhir dengan langkah malu-malu ya. Bayangkan saja, ia murid baru yang akan mulai sekolah besok. Tapi ia sudah di rekrut menjadi anggota Cheerleaders.

Parahnya ia disuruh ganti pakaian, dan mereka semua meninggalkannya. Untung saja ia tahu tempat ini setelah tadi menjalani masa perkenalan bersama guru sekolah ini.

"Ino" suara bening itu mengalihkan semua orang di lapangan itu. Mereka yang sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka menghentikan aktivitas dan menatap gadis yang sangat cute ini.

"Lihatlah, pakaian ini sangat pas di tubuhku dan sangat cantik" gadis dengan nama Sakura ini berputar-putar di depan sana tanpa mempedulikan pandangan lain dari para pemuda yang memandangnya specles.

"Kyaaa~ Saku...Kau memang yang terbaik" anggota Cheerleaders lainnya mengangkat jempolnya dan Sakura tertawa lebar di sana.

Setelah menyadari di mana ia berada, Sakura berdehem sebentar dan menghadap pada para anggota tim putra basket KSHS, tak lupa senyumnya yang manis, yang menyebar ke segala arah.

"Hai salam kenal,.. Aku Haruno Sakura, anggota baru Cheerleaders. Mohon bantuannya" para pemuda itu langsung datang padanya dan berebut menyalaminya.

Sakura tersenyum girang. Bukan main. Ia kira ia akan sulit beradaptasi. Tapi ternyata sangat mudah sekali. Mereka menerimanya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Ketika itu Sasuke sedang mendribel bolanya. Konsentrasi penuh ia kumpulkan dan ia hampir berhasil memasukan bola itu ke dalam ring jika tidak ada suara bening itu. Suara bening yang membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya begitupula anggota yang lainnya.

Di sana , di ujung dekat pintu masuk lapangan basket terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut aneh berwarna merah muda yang di ikat satu tinggi-tinggi. Badan gadis itu sangat kecil, ia memperkirakan gadis itu memiliki berat badan 39 atau 40.

Gadis itu berputar-putar menunjukan pakaiannya, mengakibatkan rok rempel yang ia kenakan sedikit mengembang. Terlihat menggemaskan memang.

Terutama ketika gadis itu menghadapnya dan seketika itu Onyx dan emerlad bertemu pandang.

Ya Tuhan, gadis ini- gadis dengan mata emerlad dan senyum cerah yang selalu terpampang di wajah gadis itu membuatnya terpesona. Sepertinya memang semua yang ada di lapang ini terpesona oleh gadis itu.

Satu kata kini yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke, ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu.. ya Harus!

.

.

.

[Hari pertandingan]

Seluruh siswa-siswi KSHS berkumpul di bangku duduk penonton. Mereka sudah siap sepenuhnya untuk menyaksikan pertandingan antara KSHS vs KSH. Pertandingan yang sejak dulu selalu menimbulkan masalah. Tapi untuk kali ini mereka bertanding untuk saling mempererat hubungan yang baik.

Kedua Tim kemudian sampai di lapangan, begitupula anggota tim Cheerleaders. Mereka kini mengenakan kostum Cheerleaders mereka yang berwarna merah darah dengan plat biru tua yang membuat kulit mereka yang putih terlihat lebih cerah.

Ini adalah bulan Desember, dimana di Konoha baru memasuki musim dingin. Tapi salju belum turun dan sebenarnya para gadis itu sedikit kedinginan dengan cuaca yang ekstrim. Tapi demi tim basket sekolah, mereka rela melakukan semua ini.

Anggota tim Cheerleaders memulai aksinya. Memulai gerakan-gerakan, kemudian mereka juga membuat atraksi akrobatik yang mampu membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya berdecak kagum. Hal itu menjadi suatu kebanggan untuk mereka karena berhasil melakukan atraksi akrobatik yang sangat sulit.

Kalian tahu siapa yang berdiri di paling atas sana? Itu adalah Haruno Sakura- siswi baru di sekolah ini dan telah mampu membius semua penonton.

Tak terkecuali pemuda yang satu ini, pemuda dengan rambut raven mencuat yang menatapnya dengan kedua iris hitamnya. Seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke tersenyum yang lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah seringai.

Ia sangat menyukai gadis itu, sangat.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung sangat menegangkan. Para anggota Cheerleaders yang menyaksikan juga hampir setiap satu menit sekali berteriak histeris karena khawatir tim mereka kalah.

Sasuke mendribel kembali bola basket itu, ia melemparkannya ke arah Neji, Neji ke arah Sasuke. Waktu semakin menipis dan terus menipis sedang angka mereka harus berada di atas tim basket KHS.

─TAK

Sasuke meloncat dan memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring dan... goaaallll.

Semua orang langsung berteriak kegirangan. Uchiha Sasuke si pemuda paling tampan di KSHS mencetak gaol di menit-menit terakhir. Bahkan hampir sebagian goal yang tercetak hari ini adalah berkat si tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

Riuh tepuk tangan membahana diseluruh penjuru lapangan. Sasuke menatap satu persatu orang- orang dengan seringainya. Kini seringai itu bertambah lebar ketika onyx nya menangkap gadis cantik berhelaian merah muda yang kini sama sedang memandangnya dengan senyum yang membuat kedua bola mata giok gadis itu menyipit.

Senyum gadis dengan nama Haruno Sakura itu sangat indah. Sejak awal ia telah menyukai senyuman itu. Gadis itu bagaikan sinar matahari yang cerah. Melihatnya saja membuat perasaan Sasuke menggebu-gebu.

Ketika teman-temannya menghampiri Sasuke untuk memberikan selamat, ia justru berjalan menjauh dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sakura.

Dekat, semakin dekat.

─TAP

Ia langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya dengan lembut ke arah tengah lapangan. Semua orang memandangnya dengan serius. Tanpa komando, semua orang terdiam, penasaran dengan apa yang hendak di lakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada gadis cantik yang kini tangannya terus digenggam pemuda itu.

"Haruno Sakura" mulainya ketika mereka telah sampai di tengah lapangan. Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat "Daisuki da Yo"

Semua orang hampir membelalakkan mata mereka. Tak dapat mereka percaya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada seorang gadis. Biasanya pemuda itu sangat dingin terhadap seorang gadis. Tapi memang, gadis yang satu ini adalah gadis yang memiliki pancaran aura yang berbeda.

Sakura tersenyum cerah. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak pemuda yang satu Minggu ini mampu membuatnya terjerat pada tiap pandangan.

Pemuda yang tanpa orang lain tahu dalam jangka satu Minggu ini selalu mendekatinya, memberinya perhatian, bertukar pesan melalui email dan yang paling tak bisa Sakura tolak adalah, pancaran mata pemuda ini yang telah membuatnya terjerat.

Sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, yang menandakan bahwa gadis merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura kini menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke semakin memperdekat jarak antara dirinya dengan gadisnya.

Sakura tersenyum menggemaskan dan Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Detik itu juga Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir gadisnya serta memagutnya dengan lembut. Begitupula Sakura yang balas menciumnya, mengikuti instingnya.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan menggoda menggema di seluruh lapangan.

Saat itu salju turun dengan perlahan. Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan Pagutan bibir mereka. Masih dalam keadaan jarak yang dekat serta Sasuke yang tetap menempatkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sakura.

Dapat Sasuke lihat gadis nya kini tersenyum bahagia melihat salju pertama turun di Konoha. Mungkin bagi gadisnya salju menarik, tapi di mata Sasuke yang legam Sakura lebih menarik.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, saat turun salju pertama jika pasangan bersama menyaksikan turun hal ini dipercaya bahwa cinta mereka akan abadi" ucap Sakura dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau percaya itu?" Tanya Sasuke gemas.

Sakura mengangguk pelan "Aku percaya. Tidak. Tapi aku ingin mempercayai itu"

Sasuke terkekeh dan kembali membawa gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya. Melupakan bahwa mereka masih berada di lapangan dengan berpasang-pasangan mata menyaksikan keromantisan mereka.

Ahh, ia sangat bahagia, sehingga tak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Ia teringat perkataan Sakura. Perkataan kekasihnya mungkin hanya mitos, tapi seperti yang gadis itu katakan─ Ia ingin mempercayai hal itu.

Mempercayai bahwa dengan menyaksikan salju pertama yang turun dengan kekasih barunya, si Cheerleaders yang menggemaskan ini cintanya akan abadi. Terutama ini adalah cinta pertamanya dan selamanya pun Sasuke percaya bahwa gadis Cheerleaders dalam dekapannya ini adalah cinta sejati nya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

FINAL

* * *

A/N:

Happy new years minna-san *peluk* bagaimana dengan fic special tahun baru ini? Pasti masih banyak kekurangan ya *nyengir* tapi dhe-chan berharap minna-san merasa terhibur. Terimakasih untuk yang selalu menunggu karya-karya dhe-chan yang sebenernya dhe-chan sendiri ngerasa gak pede ^^ tapi berkat minna-san semua, dhe-chan bisa terus berimajinasi hihihi *merona* oke deh sekian. See u next fic Minna *kecup atu-atu*

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
